Kagomes Diary
by Xx Saki Hurahi xX
Summary: Saki and Haru find Kagomes diary only to find out she is near themselves. They go to look for her and fine much more then imagined, love, secrets, and new friends. Pairings: San/Mir Kag/Inu Sak/Har
1. Chapter 1

Saki: here my new story!

Haru: OUR new story she means...

Saki: you just sit there and say ideas while i type...

Haru: *blushes from embarresment*

Haru: dont tell them that...

Saki: o... sorry

Haru: *smiles in victory*

Saki: Haru peed his pants in third grade during a test!

Haru: *frownes in loss*

Haru: SHUT IT SAKI! *picks up on of Saki`s ninja stars in her room*

Saki: read :3

Haru: we dont own Inuyasha!

Saki: BUT I OWN MYSELF AND HARU!

Haru: you... *right eye twitches* DONT OWN ME!

* * *

Come on Haru! Saki ran ahead of her friend through the forest. Haru, Saki`s best friend sighed while running as fast as he could. He ran forward he loved to close his eyes and run, somehow he could hear his surroundings and move away from everything in his path. Saki could run, and she ran fast! They came to the woods on their free time, Saki was in junior high and she is sixteen. Haru was same age in the same school, they were just normal kids. Haru was an honor student and student console president everyone in the school was friends with him, Saki was a sports star. Everyone loved Saki; she was nice, stubborn, and super talented. I guess you could say Saki was the most popular girl in school and Haru was most popular boy. They told everyone they were cousins so they wouldn't say they "liked" each other, they were just best friends. Saki stopped and Haru ran into her snapping his eyes open. WHAT THE HECK! Saki blinked a couple times a confused look in her eyes, Haru look at this. She put her hand in front of her and a purple light appeared, she pulled her hand back quick. Haru what is it? Haru stared at the spot the light had appeared, I don't know… try it again but walk forward instead. Saki nodded and put her hands in front of her walking forward, she walked through the purple and there was a loud noise. Like when the teacher drags her finger nails down the chalk board, and the purple light shattered into broken pieces like a mirror that had been broken. Haru`s jaw dropped and Saki fell backwards onto her butt, they were both looking at the house that had been in place of a tree. The tree was an illusion whispered Haru thoughtfully; Saki grabbed his arm and hugging it. He turned to her and nodded, she seemed to understand because she started walking to the door of the house the same time as him. They looked over the house thoroughly as they opened the door, Haru walked forward to see ancient items inside; Saki moved away from Haru and put her hand up to touch the shelf of books. She felt attracted to one particular book; she reached her hand out and grabbed the plain brown book. She pulled it out, on the front it read.

_Kagome`s Diary_

Haru walked over and looked at it, than they heard a yelling. HARU! SAKI! TIME TO EAT DINNER! Haru frowned at her and she returned the regretful look, ok Haru we will finish looking around this place tomorrow lets go home and figure out why I could do that. Haru nodded in agreement and pointed at the book, are you taking it with us? Saki nodded, yeah who`s ever it was is long gone. Haru nodded in agreement once more, that's go before they come looking for us.

* * *

Saki: hope you loved it!

Haru: We added ourselves in the story to make it better!

Saki: YUP!

Haru: read & revie-

Saki: REVIEW! I DONT CARE IF YOU READ I WANT TO READ YOUR MESSAGES TO US!

Haru: *shakes head in disapprovment*

Haru: your an idiot.

Saki: :D I KNOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Saki: If you like this story check out all my others! Or Haru`s he will have same as me cause we write togather, the twins have a fanfiction and Zentu might soon. I still pursuading him!

Zentu: *glares at Saki*

Saki: *laughs nervousily*

Zentu: i am not.

Saki: *sighs*

Zentu: *goes back to reading book*

Saki & Haru: damn...

* * *

Haru went home after dinner and Saki went upstairs and got a long hot shower to relax herself, She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and then down the hallway to her room. Saki put on a long tee-shirt and underwear then climbed into bed; she held the diary in her hands and looked at the clock. It said, 12:07 it was pretty late, Saki`s dad was probably asleep. Akuma was definitely still awake, her little sister never slept. She goes to bed at hours like, 3:00 or 5:00 and wakes up within an hour. Saki sighed than heard something hit her window, she opened her curtain and looked down to see Haru throwing pebbles up to the window. Saki glared at him angrily and held up a finger as if to say, one minute. She went to her drawer and pulled out a rope, she opened her window and threw the rope down. Haru use to always come like this so she was prepared, he finally made it up and climbed in. Saki sighed, Haru what do you want? He smirked, I knew you hated me! You don't even want to see me anymore! He faked a pouty face and Saki smirked back, it`s not my fault my life sucks! My best friend is a book worm! He smiled and punched Saki`s arm lightly, Saki realized she was only wearing the tee-shirt. Oh well, he use to take baths with her when they were kids! He realized it to and smiled, I remember that shirt it is the one we got at the baseball game as little kids. She nodded, yeah… hey Haru? He tilted his head, yes? Why do you think I could do those things and what were those purple lights… and who is Kagome? He glanced at the diary; there is only one way to find out. Saki nodded and opened the diary; she began to read out loud.

_August 14, 1996 _

They blinked in surprise at the date it was last year, but this book was well over a couple hundred years old. Saki continued on,

_Hey it`s Kagome Higurashi and I wanted to write in a diary to keep my time in the feudal era in record, I just laughed out loud! Anyway I am 15 years old and I can travel back in time 500 years to the feudal era! Yeah if you aren't mom, gramps, Souta, Inuyasha, or anyone from the feudal era you will probably be so surprised your heart is about to stop… well it is true! I was a normal Junior high student until I fell no I didn't fall I got dragged down a well by a demon, I appeared 500 years in the past to see a boy pinned to a tree by an arrow. I soon was being chased by the demon for a jewel that was INSIDE of me, yes you read right, INSIDE of me. I soon broke the spell on that boy his name is Inuyasha, he is a hanyou. A half demon and half human, I found out his love is the one who pinned him to the tree with an arrow. Her name is Kikyo and she was a priestess, it just so happened I am the reincarnation of this Kikyo. The jewel that was once inside of me was now with me and a crow demon got it, I really screwed up… I was trying to shoot the bird and hit the bird along with the jewel and it was scattered into millions of shards! So Inuyasha and I began a quest to find the shards and return it to its original form, on our quest we met an orphaned fox kit demon named Shippou! He is just like a son to me, anyway deeper into our journey we made many friends, and many enemies. We met Sango, Miroku, and so many more people. We all had one thing in common, our hatred of Naraku. He is the one who turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. He cursed Miroku`s grandfather while in a battle with him he had a wind tunnel in his hand that one day would swallow him up. He killed everyone in Sango`s village including her dad and brought her brother back to life with a jewel shard to make her feel more pain. Shippou and I hated him for hurting our friends, that's a good enough reason to die myself. He caused Inuyasha so much pain, I forgot to mention Kikyo has been revived into a clay body and Inuyasha still loves her. It hurts me so much but I can`t explain why… it isn't like I love Inuyasha. Right now I am in my time studying for exams, and I hear someone tapping on my window. Yup I see the dog ears it is Inuyasha! Better go I am only in a tee-shirt I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! _

Saki turned to Haru to see him looking as surprised as her, s-so demons and miko`s are I mean were real? Haru shrugged slowly, I gu-guess so. They turned the page only to see the door open and Saki`s sister come into the room. Akuma what are you doing in here? She went up to her older sister and hugged her, I ha-had a dream a really bad one about demons and miko`s and a girl named Kagome. Haru and Saki about had heart attacks. Saki pulled herself together; Akuma why don't you tell us about it might help you feel better. Akuma nodded and sat down; there was a girl and a boy. The girl wore a green school uniform and had black hair; the boy had silver hair and golden eyes with two dog ears on his head. The girl came out of a well into a forest were the boy greeted her, they went to a village and met a small boy with fox feet and a tail. The boy hugged Kagome and they all talked, than a boy with black hair appeared and he had a weird thing covering his hand. A girl with a huge boomerang across her back came to see the girl soon after, they all were talking and a de-demon thing appeared and the boy with ears pulled sword out and called Tensiga he sliced off the head and they kept talking like nothing happened. Than everything went black and I could only see blood everywhere and the girl named Kagome crying and kneeling down soaked in blood. Akuma was in tears, than I woke up. It was the only time I slept so early I couldn't keep my eyes open though… I remember seeing purple around me when I woke up than I heard you talking so I decided to come to you. Saki hugged her sister tightly, thank you Akuma you are the best sister ever. Akuma hugged her back, Haru looked to the window. So if this was last year maybe Kagome was still here and left her diary in that time! We have to find this person and figure out some more stuff. Akuma was soon asleep so Haru and Saki decided to read some more of the diary.

_August, 26 1996_

_Hey its Kagome again I haven't written because I have been in the feudal era and forgot to take you with me because I was arguing with Inuyasha. Anyway today is the first day of high school I graduated last year from junior high even though I had more absent than un-absent days. I am happy I hope people don't think I am weird because I live at a shrine, these uniforms are so cool! I am about to go down and eat breakfast than go to school, I hope Inuyasha doesn't come to get me… but at the same time I hope he does. It makes me feel loved; he comes and takes me back because we need to continue searching for jewel shards… I wonder if he just thinks of me as a shard detector or a friend. So see you on my next entry!_

Haru and Saki read it sadly, poor girl it sounds like she loves him and he just thinks of her as a tool! Haru nodded in agreement, hey Saki I was thinking. Yes? Her last name is Higurashi right? Saki nodded, and she lives at a shrine? Saki nodded again, and Akuma said she wore a uniform like the ones in the other high school? Saki nodded for a final time. So do you think she lives at Higurashi shrine!? Saki jumped up YES! Haru smacked her on the arm, be quiet! She made a face at him than smiled. Haru you're a genius! She hugged him and he smiled, I know I am. Shut up! She gently punched her friends arm, Haru grabbed the diary. That`s finish reading,

_August, 30 1996_

_Kagome again! Ok so I left for the feudal era yesterday now I am sleeping in Kaede`s hut. Kaede is around fifty years old because she was a young girl when Kikyo died fifty years back. So everyone is asleep except me and Inuyasha, he always stays up to watch over us. He just asked me what I was doing, should I tell him about it… no he would read it. Ok I will just tell him its school work, now he is telling me to sleep because I have to detect shards for them tomorrow… wow I feel real loved! I really am a stupid tool; I am taking you and my bow into the forest. Tell you what happened later!_

Haru turned the page, he started reading.

_August, 30 1996_

_Hey it`s Kagome, I know today is the same day but something weird just happened. When I ran into the forest Inuyasha followed, I killed a demon that approached me and he came up. I am going to write down our conversation exactly how it went! Inuyasha asked why did you leave Kagome? I just told you that you need sleep! I huffed, Inuyasha leave me alone! Kagome what is wrong!? YOU ONLY THINK OF ME AS A TOOL! A SHARD DETECTOR! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! Inuyasha looked away, Kagome… I am sorry. I blinked a couple times only to be embraced in his arms, I pushed him off and started to run. He is a hanyou so I can`t out run him but it will give me time to think, I held you close running. It started raining, that will mask my scent so I can hide. That's what I am doing now, hiding in a tree away from Inuyasha. Did he really hug me? Inuyasha is a stubborn mule sometimes… why did he say sorry? Maybe he does think of me as a friend. I am so happy; maybe I should apologize for running away…_

Haru smiled as he read, that's sweet! Saki nodded and took the book from him, my turn to read!

_September 1, 1996_

_Kagome here! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, we walked… no ran all day so I didn't have time to write because I was tired. Only Sango knows about you! I would never tell Inuyasha… or Miroku and I don't think Shippou. At first I wanted to, but Shippou is… well sneaky. He would steal it to read it; Shippou is probably the cutest demon! He is just a kid and I am just like his mother! Hahahaha Sango just smacked Miroku the pervert, they are totally in love. Miroku definitely loves her and Sango denies it but she loves him too. They are lucky they love each other, I think I might like Inuyasha a little bit. But he would never like me! I am just a reincarnation of the women he loves, I am a nobody._

Saki saw tear stains on the pages, she felt her own tears drop down. That is so sad she said slowly and Haru agreed. Haru yawned and turned to the clock, it said 1:34. Haru smiled, I should get home. Saki nodded; ok I will see you tomorrow. Haru looked into her eyes for a second, hey Saki if you could do that do you think maybe you`re related to them somehow? Saki shrugged slowly, I don't know… maybe we should go to the shrine tomorrow and talk to her family and try to get to that well she talked about. Haru nodded; yes she said her mom, gramps, and Sota. Saki smiled, that means she could be there! Haru grinned; ok I will be over here around 6 o` clock in the morning. Saki agreed, bye Haru see you soon. He hugged her then left; Saki grabbed the rope and put it away then closed her window. She then walked over getting into her bed with her sister.

* * *

Saki: thanks for reading this fic!

Haru: remember we dont own Inuyasha...

Saki: But i own Me and Haru!

Haru: *gives up*

Haru: what ever Saki...


	3. Chapter 3

Haru: *eats ramen*

Saki: *eats ramen too*

Haru: read!

Saki: we dont own Inuyasha

* * *

Haru woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 5:45; he got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done he grabbed a bag and put a change of clothes in it along with food. He packed five apples, two boxes of granola bars, three bags of chips, two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and different kinds of candy. He added some stuff they might need in the bag too he put in rope, first aid kit, a couple bottles of water, and some other things. He looked in the mirror to see his own reflection; he had raven black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin that wasn't to pale and not to light either. Saki had long raven black hair and brown eyes, she was beautiful. Everyone envied her, not only was she beautiful but she was strong, flexible, and fast. Her skin was the same tan shade of Haru`s. Haru grabbed his bag and his pocket knife Saki gave him then ran out of his house leaving a note to his mom,_ I went to Saki`s house I will be back in a day or two, love Haru. _

Saki was getting clothes on; she was going to wear I blue sweatshirt and a light blue plaid skirt. She started packing a bag; she packed another set of clothes it had shorts instead of a skirt she put in a first aid kit. Then she threw the bag on her back and walked down stairs, she tossed five cups of ramen into her bag then wrote a note,_ Dear dad and Akuma I am going to Haru`s house for a couple days!_ She grabbed her pocket knife that Haru got her and ran out of the house to wait for Haru. Only to see him already there, hi Haru! He waved, Saki smiled. She showed him her pocket knife; he nodded and patted his pocket. That was the silent way of asking if he had one with him and his way of saying yes. They made their way to Higurashi shrine that was ten miles from Saki`s house. Haru ran with his eyes closed and Saki ran beside him with her eyes closed, then they opened their eyes to see a large set of stairs in front of them leading up to the shrine. Saki punched Haru`s shoulder, you ready for this? He nodded, ready as I will ever be... how about you? Saki shrugged, I guess it`s all strange. I mean it might all be a prank or something. Who would want to prank us? Saki shrugged once more to Haru`s question. Saki slipped her hand into his and they walked up the stairs to the shrine. Haru took a deep breath, slowly reached out and knocked on the shrine door to the house section. A lady came to the door; she had curly black hair and a warm smile. Hello? She asked politely, Saki smiled warmly back at her. Hi! Are you Miss. Higurashi? The women nodded sweetly, Haru spoke next. Can we speak to Kagome please? The women stared curious for a second then nodded, she whispered something barely audible, _how did she find us?_ Now Saki was really curious, the women motioned for them to follow her inside. Haru went first then Saki, she closed the door behind her. KAGOME! YOU HAVE SOME GUESTS! A girl with raven black colored hair came into sight, Haru and Saki gasped. She looked exactly like Saki herself, same height, same hair color, same eyes, and same skin tone. Everything was identical, Miss. Higurashi looked down sad. Saki spoke, Miss. Higurashi why are you upset? The women frowned and sat down in a chair. I need to tell Kagome and you something, Saki and Kagome nodded slowly. Miss. Higurashi spoke, Kagome your father left me when you were born. Kagome nodded, I know mom. Miss. Higurashi took a deep breath, but what you don't know is he took your twin sister. Kagome, Saki, and Haru`s jaws dropped. Saki froze, no I d-don't have a mom… dad said she died. Miss. Higurashi shook her head, no I am alive. Saki fell onto her butt; Haru put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I can`t believe dad lied and I have a twin sister. Haru pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him back, Kagome just stared at her lost in thought. Haru smiled, this might explain your powers Saki. Saki smiled softly and nodded, yeah. Kagome jumped up, what powers?! Haru spoke, that's why we came here. To see you and Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and Sango. We need to know why Saki has powers, he explained what happened and about the diary. Kagome ran upstairs. She came back down with the diary, a much newer version. You mean this one? They nodded, Miss. Higurashi smiled. Kagome why don't you and your sister get to know each other and take her to the feudal era with you? Saki smiled, can Haru come too?! Kagome was staring at Saki in a mix of horror and surprise. What`s wrong Kagome? Saki asked her long lost twin sister. Kagome looked into her eyes; you guys read the first page so you know the Shikon Jewel was ripped out of my side. The two best friends nodded, Kagome continued. You also know I have the power to see the shards. It was more a statement then a question but the two teens nodded anyway. Kagome spoke once more, I see a full Shikon Jewel inside you. Saki stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed, Kagome was still concentrating on Saki, but it isn't purple… it is blue. Kagome grabbed each of their hands in her own, she dragged them outside. Bye mom, Kagome called pulling the two teens toward the well house.

* * *

Saki: hope you liked it!

Haru: please review.

Saki: pretty please :)


End file.
